Leisure
Leisure appeared in 2016 TV series called Power Ranger Dino Super Charge. Leisure is a crab-like summer-themed monster who was sealed thousands of years ago by Koda's grandfather. She is the twin sister of Loafer. Not much is known about Leisure's backstory or where she came from, but Koda said that 100,000 years ago, this crab-like monster used her Vacation Beam on the entire cavemen race, which made them stop working and wanting to go on vacation, with them not hunting however, they starved, luckily, his grandfather used a special type of lens on the sun to break everyone free of the effected, and after words, he sealed Leisure in a cave. When the Green and Black Rangers removed a bone that held the door in place, Leisure was able to escape, she recognize the Blue Ranger as he is the grandfather's grandson and does battle with both him and the Purple Ranger, she easily take both of them out and even takes out the Red, Pink, Green, Black and Gold Rangers, after doing so she flies into space, grow giant size, and flies right into the sun and use her Vacation Beam on everyone on Earth, causing them to become lazy and go on a vacation, including the Red, Pink, Green, Black and Gold Rangers, with the Blue and Purple Rangers manages to escape in the Blue Ranger's cave, she gets confronted by the Purple Ranger in the Plesio Charge Megazord and is attacked, angered, she attacks the Megazord with her Ice Cream Arm, Triple Scoop Twist, but it was not enough, and she was destroyed for good by the Plesio Charge Megazord's Final Rocket Punch powered up by the Purple Ranger's Dino Super Drive Saber. Compared to her brother, Leisure is much more aggressive in nature. After being released, she quickly attacks the Rangers in anger as payback for being imprisoned. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''Leisure is one of the stronger monster to appear in the series, being able to take out all seven of the Dino Charge Rangers with ease. * '''Flight: '''Around Leisure's waist is a flooty, which she can use to fly in high speeds in a similar manner to a jet pack. * '''Size Changing: '''Leisure can change her size at will. * '''Vacation Beam: '''Leisure will fly right in front of the sun, she can then fire a yellow colored special beam of sunlight which turns the environment sunny and, if hit on contact with the target, will make them stop working, act incredibly lazy and make them want to go on vacation, this beam can also give the monsters a huge advantage, as they themselves are immune to it. Arsenals * '''Right Crab Claw: '''Being a crab-like monster, Leisure posses a crab claw on her right arm for combat. * '''Left Ice Cream Cone Drill Arm: '''On Leisure's left arm is an ice cream cone-like drill arm for which she can also use in combat. ** '''Ice Cream Arm Triple Scoop Twist: '''By charging up energy on her left ice cream cone arm, she can twist it in a similar manner to a drill. See Also * Loafer * Debo Vaacance Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Crustaceans Category:Crabs Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Penny Ashton Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Power Rangers Universe